List of unnamed original characters of the books and films
This page is intended to be a list of unnamed characters in any of the works about Tolkien's universe. This page is intended for characters without a specific name but that were seen as important or were seen multiple times in the movies. Good characters Books The Unnamed Princesses are the several daughters of Gondor, born to King Elessar and his Elvish queen Arwen Undómiel. They are the sisters of the future King, Eldarion, as well as the granddaughters of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian of Rivendell. Through their mother, they are also the great granddaughters of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of the faded realm Lothlórien. After the death of their father, commonly known as Aragorn, their mother was torn by grief and laid down her life upon Cerin Amroth. It is likely that after these events took place, the unnamed women would have decided their own fates, whether to sail to the West and meet their Elvish kin, or stay behind as mortals to aid their newly crowned brother. Films The Lord of the Rings (Peter Jackson) Christian Rivers played a minor role as a Beacon Guard of Gondor. He appeared in the scene: "Pippin's Task". Evil characters Books The Armoured Mordor Troll Chieftain was an Olog-hai. In the book it attacks Beregond in Battle at the Black Gate. After inquiring him it was about to kill him when Pippin killed him. He named the sword he used to do so Troll's bane. The Cave Troll of Moria. The Fellowship faced this creature in the depths of Moria, in Balin's Tomb. In the books, it broke trough the reinforced doors of Balin's Tomb, allowing the Goblins to enter. It was stabbed in the foot by Frodo Baggins. Unknown Orc Scout (Mordor) This lesser orc worked in Mordor during the War of the Ring. In the book The Return of the King, he and a Uruk where sent to find an intruder (Gollum). After a long time he wanted to go back to the fort,they the Uruk disagreed. Around this time Sam and Frodo spied from a distanced. The orc, armed with a bow, killed the Uruk. He was likely killed in the Battle at the Black Gate or executed. Unknown Uruk Scout (Mordor) This Uruk was working for Mordor in The Return of the King (book). He was a soldier (not a scout, the earliest version of this page was unfortunately inaccurate) from the Tower of Cirith-Ungol, which was under the command of Captain Shagrat before he was killed during the uprising started by Captain Gorbag of Minas Morgul and the Nazgul took over. He makes an appearance in the book while Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee are travelling across the Plateau of Gorgoroth. The soldier in question was armed with a spear, and was travelling with a smaller orc scout, armed with a bow. They were under orders to track the intruder, but the orders were unclear; "First they say it's a great Elf in bright armour, then it's a sort of small dwarf-man, then it must be a pack of rebel Uruk-hai; or maybe it's all the lot together," as this soldier says, and the smaller scout wanted to "go home". The conversation shifts to Gollum, or the "black sneak" as they know him. Frodo and Sam, over-hearing them from behind a bush, discover that the soldier had earlier shot at the "black sneak", but missed. Eventually, the scout starts to leave, and when he is ordered back by the soldier, and threatened with having himself reported to the Nazgul, expresses his dislike for the Nazgul and how he was glad that the Witch King, or "Number One" was killed; all-in-all, he thoroughly displayed treason. The soldier, the subject of this page, charged at him with spear in hand, but before he could get close enough to the scout, the later put an arrow in his eye and ran off the way he came. Movies The Lord of the Rings trilogy (Peter Jackson) The Unidentified Isengard Orc Commander (or UIOC) is an Orc under the command of Saruman, he is seen in the Fellowship of the Ring movie commanding the Orcs destroying the trees and at one point he informs Saruman about the deepness of the tree's roots, Saruman then tells him to tear out the roots. The Orc henchman was an unnammed orc working for Saruman. He was one of the first orcs in Isengard. This is presumably one of the many thousands of indistinguishable orcs who appear in the film, but gains notoriety by being the liaison between Saruman, and the other orcs in Isengard. Part of the chain of command, the henchman has access to Saruman's inner sanctum in the Tower of Orthanc. As Saruman receives orders from Sauron (through the Palantír), these are transmitted to the Orc-henchman, who then ensures their execution in the caverns of Isengard. Seen in the movie Fellowship of the Ring. An Uruk hai captain ordered Saruman's Army of commanded the 10,000 Uruks into the Battle of the Hornburg in The Two Towers movie. In the film, he stand on a huge boulder and roars, ordering the others to attack the fortress. Here was most likely killed as soon as the archers started firing arrows, as he, as a commander, was a prime target. He lacked the unique helmet worn by other Uruk-hai commanders however, so it can be assumed he was a normal warrior. After the first death of an Uruk-hai soldier, he stood on a rock without a helm roared at the host, meaning to attack the deep. This one was possibly in the same rank as Ugluk in the movies, and one below Lurtz. If he was in the books, he would probably be one rank below Ugluk. The First Uruk-hai to die at Helm's Deep. This famous Uruk-hai was the first to die at the Battle of the Hornburg. He is seen several times during the chanting, precedent to the actual start of the battle. He is accidentally shot by an old man who couldn't steady his hand. The Man Flesh Uruk was in the company that took Merry and Pippin prisoner after the death of Boromir and Lurtz in the The Two Towers (film). He was the first to smell the presence of the Rohirrim. The Isengard Informant was an Orc that worked for Saruman. He is only seen in The Two Towers Extended Edition. In the movie he told Saruman the progress. Saruman, not impressed that the Uruk-Hai won't be armed in time, told him to have to work the furnaces, but without the fuel to fuel to fires, they were forced to burn the Fangorn Forest, leading to the destruction of Isengard by the hands of the Ents. He was described in the films as a short orc with a square face colored yellow-brown. Decipher's the lord of the rings role-playing game In the Isengard Sourcebook released by decipher, the character is named Radlúk and is considered Saruman´s chief beastmaster. Randal William Cook played the Cave Troll of Moria using motion capture. In the movie, this is the only troll present. It attacked Frodo with a spear and is attacked by various members of the Fellowship until Legolas kills it. The Dunlending chieftain is the Man who comes to Orthanc tower and swears an oath to die for Saraman, and cuts his hand to prove it. The Corsair Captain was a vicious criminal who was on the way to Gondor with his men to aid the orcs at Pelennor Fields. Aragorn says to the corsairs "You may go no further. You will not enter Gondor". Legolas and Gimli kill the corsair captain's friend, which was meant to fly past the captains ear by Aragorn's command. The Dead then attack the corsairs and the captain is killed along with all the other corsairs off screen. He was played by Peter Tait. The Corsair Lieutenant was a character appearing in the New Line Cinema The Return of the King film. He was played by director Peter Jackson, who is known for making cameos appearances in his films. The Corsair Lieutenant appeared on board a ship next to the Corsair Captain. When Aragorn said that the Corsairs "will not enter Gondor," the Corsair Lieutenant laughed. While Corsair Lieutenant was laughing, Aragorn told Legolas to fire a warning shot, just past the Corsair Bo Sun. The shot hit the Corsair Lieutenant, due to Gimli's axe lightly hitting the bow, angering the Corsair Bo Sun. The Corsairs were all killed by the Army of the Dead. The Corsair Lieutenant was not given a canonical name but a fansite known as the Middle-Earth Encyclopedia named him "Pete the Pirate" based on Peter Jackson's real name (Pete) and his role (the Pirate). * Pete the Pirate at Middle-Earth Encyclopedia The Armoured Mordor Troll Chieftain appeared during the Battle of the Morannon. It wore black armour on its upper body and was seen to carry both a sword and a mace. It fought Aragorn but was forced to flee when the Ring was destroyed. It, like the rest of the Olog-hai, was killed in the confusion after the battle. Pippin's First Victim was one of the many orcs to attack Minas Tirith. After entering Minas Tirith from the Siege Tower, he was just about to stab Gandalf in the back, but was stabbed himself by Peregrin Took. No Nose, was an orc inspector seen in the extended version of The Return of the King. He noticed disguised orcs Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee while they made their way to Barad-dûr during the Quest of the Ring. His fate is unknown but it is likely that he was slain during the Battle of the Morannon. Orc captain who lead the orcs to The Black Gate. When he sees two orcs are sitting down (Frodo and Sam), he whips them to get up. When Frodo and Sam escape, he and the other orcs continue. He was most likely killed in onslaught of the Battle of the Black Gate. The Lord of the Rings (Ralph Bakshi) The same Unnamed Uruk-hai warrior was in Ralph Bakshi's version of the films. In the film, he is portrayed as an Uruk-hai with a horned helmet and is the only one of the Uruk-hai soldiers on a horse. He is shown in a few scenes as Saruman's army marches on Helm's Deep before the actual battle starts. Later on, he is seen in another scene mid-battle and another one when the battle is drawing to its conclusion. In Ralph Bakshi's version, the Cave Troll of Moria had a very small part. It was seen only partly as it attempted to come trough the battered doors; it bore resemblance to the Swamp Thing, a plant elemental in the DC Comics' universe. Unlike in Peter Jackson's version the troll gets stabbed in the foot by Frodo as the latter cried: "For the Shire!" Video games The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (video game) The Unnamed Uruk-hai warrior that ordered Saruman's armies into battle, is also seen briefly in Two Towers video game and is named "Thrugg". Unlike in the movies however, he is seen wearing the helmet of a Berserker. The Lord of the Rings Roleplaying Game The Unnamed Uruk-hai warrior appears in the Isengard Sourcebook, released by Decipher Inc.. Although in the Sourcebook, they're talking about an Half-orc, not a true Uruk-hai, called "Móg". In the game Móg is Saruman's primary commander, so we have reason to suspect they are the same people. Gallery File:Saruman_hench_orc.jpg|Orc-henchman of Isengard File:Overseer3.jpg|Orc-henchman of Isengard File:ImagesCAPBU10Y.jpg|The cave-troll from the Jackson trilogy. File:Cavetroll.jpg|A close-up. Note the high positioning of the nostrils. File:Commander ttt 1.jpg|The Uruk-hai captain who ordered Saruman's army into battle at the Hornburg in the movie. File:Minastirithguard1.jpg|Gondor Beacon Guard in Peter Jackson's The Return of the King film. File:Man flesh uruk.jpg|The Man Flesh Uruk in The Two Towers film. File:Isengard_Informant.png|The Isengard Informant The Two Towers film. File:Screen shot 2010-12-05 at 4.52.00 PM.png|The Dunlending chieftain The Two Towers film. File:Armouredtroll.jpg|Armoured Troll in The Return of the King film. File:Rotk1289.jpg|The Corsair Captain in The Return of the King film. File:Screen_shot_2010-03-25_at_2.52.43_PM.png|The Corsair Lieutenant in the Return of the King film. File:Orc 23.jpg|Unidentified Isengard Orc Commander File:rotk1267.jpg|Pippin's First Victim was an orc killed by Pippin in The Return of the Ring film. File:Rotk2002.jpg|No Nosed orc in The Return of the Ring film. File:Bolingul.jpg|The Orc Captain during the Battle of the Morannon in The Return of the Ring film. Category:Lists Category:Characters